the next generation
by anglexwithxwings
Summary: what can the next generation get up to


disclaimer i own nothing

The past is not easily forgotten

All I saw was blood every as I looked down in the hokage's office I scream when I noticed that it was my dad who was wounded badly and on the ground. I had to do something his heart was rapidly beating that meant poison since it was already at the heart I called my dad's secretary I cried out "shizune are you their" but their came no reply. So we my brother and I started to heal him and while I called the hospital asking for my mom and asked her to come to the hokage's office and to bring the cure for the poison I told her the exact codename for it the 6792 and told her to hurry because it was dad. A few seconds later mom showed up with the vile. I tested it on some of the poison that I had managed to bring out and within a few seconds it started to disappear so I injected it into my dad after that I went next to brother who did nothing while our mom was checking over the wounds after that she took me and my brother In her lap and whispered in my ear "thank you for saving him you two" all I could do is cry. Then dad smiled softly and said,

"kushina Don't be sad I'll be alright thanks to you guys " "Sakura you should call Iruka sensei and tell him Minato and Kushina will be late today for the academy" " Naruto so serious about that even while recovering"

Few months later I was able to get debriefed by my dad and a few of his friends about the whole ordeal and a few days later grandma Tsunade died and grandpa Jiraiya was moping around until he just left. Now he only comes around three times a year. One is mine and Minato's and mine's birthday, Christmas, and the day grandma died. We know the reason that he comes around the three times is that when we were born he promised that he would always see us on our birthday and celebrate it with us. Christmas because he wants to have us with him and the day grandma died because mom reminds him of her and he needs to lean on dad for support.

A birthday worth celebrating

Well now that you now of the tragedies in my life that made me be who I am today lets come back to the present day my brother's and mine 16th birthday grandpa showed up early and tried to give my brother those perverted old books he writes mom and me almost punched him till dad told him he was too young to read them. Tonight the village is celebrating our birthday since the day we healed dad when we were six. While I was upstairs in my room with mom, Dad, grandpa Jiraiya, kakashi, Iruka, sai, and yamato are talking.

"So Naruto when is that daughter of yours is going to get trained by Sakura" said Jiraiya "well she isn't going to be trained by sakura but by me since Minato is more of a medic" "I always thought he wasn't the type to fight on the front lines," said Iruka while kakashi nodded "so I wonder what you are going to do with all the guys in her year" asked Sai "well they will try to make a move on her but I'll let them but if she brings one home I'm going to warn him about keeping my daughter safe and out of trouble and if he doesn't head my warning he will get one of my jokes played on him," said Naruto "well I have to go Anko is making me get ready sooner so we can go out to eat," said Kakashi "well Naruto should we go help Minato get ready," said Sai

Meanwhile in the girls room Kushina and Tayuya (Ino and Sai's daughter) were in Kushina's room getting ready Sakura was dressed in a beautiful red kimono Ino was wearing a purple one kushina was getting dressed in a black and white one and Tayuya whore a pale green one Sakura was doing my makeup lightly because I almost had perfect skin while Ino was doing Tayuya's. After we were ready we went to look for my brother, dad, and Sai. We found them on the far side of the house. "hey girls you look ready for the party dad said but your mom might want to add something," said dad then if on cue mom and Ino showed with masks in their hands one to match the tuxes and kimonos "mom why the masks," I asked she replied simply, "it's a masque birthday party that you two don't have escorts to and you won't have escorts again." I just looked at my parents dumb founded because the parents go around the village without ambu following us and missions were impossible because of our over protective parents. The next thing I knew was I was saying thank you to them and we walked down to the main floor that had a teleporting device to go to our cover home instead of the one in the mountain of the hokages heads only my parents friends know where we live. We finally made it to the town hall because of the celebrating outside was crazy. When we got their I recognized a few friends from the academy. Every boy except obioto (Kakashi and anko's son) went to talk to my best friend to ask her to dance. I stayed away from my parents so that everybody wouldn't discover me since otherwise the guys would surround me to try and empress my father. A few minutes after we got their obioto came over to me and said. "You an easily the strongest here of the girls so would you like to dance with me". "You know it is rude to just waltz right in hear comment how strong and ask me to let you lead when I say you may dance with me." "well I want to be equal not one weaker than the other but I want to dance with you because I could not take my eyes off of you since you walked through that door," said obioto "well you are quite the charmer so I think I will dance with you but I want to talk to you some more", I replied he just smiled and grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor and we danced until dad came over and asked me to dance and he said, " so how did the evening go so far and why were you dancing with obioto?" "Well for your information it is going just fine and why I am dancing with obioto was he asked me cause he noticed how strong and spunky I am he said." I replied a few more hours of dancing with obioto dad went to the front of the room and said, "time to introduce the birthday boy and girl and who they were dancing with all night though you may have not known it Minato and his dance partner Alexandria," loud applauses irrupted from everywhere in the room. Everyone knew that they had liked each other since they first met when their family came from a long mission of renaissance. Then the next thing dad said, "Our daughter is the girl dancing with obioto throughout the night kushina come up here with obioto. At that moment everyone looked at me as if I was about to fade away into the darkness of the midnight sky. As obioto partly dragged me up to the stage while I was still dumb founded as everyone looked like that I couldn't

please review


End file.
